A Time Traveller's Love Story
by Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine
Summary: They'll stay together when everything is trying to pull them apart. Trevor Philips, Merryweather, the gangs of Los Santos, even time itself is against them and in the end, all they have is each other.
1. Not my Scarlett

It was as Scarlett pulled herself out of the swimming pool that she heard her voice being called out and looked, seeing Sam, Carly and Johnny sat in the seating area. Normally when swimming, she would've been wearing her dark red bikini but since she was practicing for an upcoming swimming tournament, she had to use the professional stuff, which included a black one piece swimsuit and a swimming cap, neither of which she would've worn at any other time apart from now.

Scarlett decided to walk over to the benches and use her towel to dry off her legs and arms before pulling off her swimming cap and walking up to the benches.

"What are you three doing here?" Scarlett asks.

"All the kids are at school, I thought I'd come and watch you and decided to bring those two along with me." Sam says, Scarlett remembering that Rys wasn't there right now because he was staying in an elderly people's care home for a while to look after his mother, who hadn't got long left in her life, a few weeks at the most.

"Well… might I suggest you go, you know… get changed?" Sam says, Scarlett nodding and walking back down the stairs to the changing rooms.

It was as she put her towel, swimming cap and clothes down on one of the benches that she let out a startled scream as she heard someone come up behind her. She turned around, seeing a man of about 6'3" with brown hair and green eyes, looking at her.

"Hi again, honey." The guy says.

"Hello to you too, now get out of the girl's changing rooms!" Scarlett says, pointing to the door.

"But Scarlett… don't you recognise me? It's me, Elliot!" The guy says.

"Never met you, Elliot." Scarlett says.

"Oh… this is… very early… that swimwear, it's… how old are you?" Elliot says, Scarlett now confused.

"16… why?" Scarlett says.

"16… you've never met me, have you?" Elliot says, a sudden pained look in his eyes.

"Never in my life." Scarlett says, Elliot sighing.

"I knew I'd have to do it some day… well, we're both good friends from my memory… I'm a time traveller, like you sometimes do… we don't meet in the right order as a result." Elliot says.

"Right… well then, might it be better to continue this conversation when I'm dressed?" Scarlett says, Elliot nodding before walking out of the changing rooms.

* * *

 **A few minutes later…**

"So… time traveller, hey?" Scarlett says after exiting the changing rooms, now in a black racerback tank top and jeans style shorts, her wet raven hair reaching the middle of her back. Elliot thought that if Scarlett only had light brown hair and bluish violet eyes, she'd look exactly the same as a younger Carly right now. "What the hell are you thinking about now?" She asks.

"How much you dress like your aunt did when she was a teenager." Elliot says.

"In the summer months, yeah." Scarlett says as they turn the corner, Sam, Carly and Johnny there by the vending machine and all shocked to see Elliot. Carly was the only one who recognised him.

"Well, hello again Elliot." Carly says.

"Carly Jade… tell me, did you drill some of your dress sense into Scarlett?" Elliot says, motioning to Scarlett's tank top and shorts.

"Wait, how did you two meet?" Scarlett asks.

* * *

 **10/10/14…**

"That was too fucking close." 17 year old Carly says quietly after managing to outrun several A.O.D bikers.

"Looks like it was." Carly hears, turning to see Elliot there.

"Who the-" Carly says before Elliot puts his finger on her lips as he peered around the corner.

"Coast clear… I'm Elliot, I've met you before but you haven't met me yet." Elliot says after lowering his hand.

"When and where did we meet?" Carly asks quietly.

"Well, the first time I met you was… in the year 2034 when Sam's son Carlos broke his leg when he was 14… you already knew me though, I presume because of this now… that's just time travel for you." Elliot says.

"Son? Sam can't… Trevor. Son of a bitch lied to her!" Carly says, shouting the last part before Elliot covers her mouth with his hand.

"Don't shout, those A.O.D could still be around… and let me tell you a bit of the future, Carlos is born in the year 2020… so tell me then, why at the time does Sam have a 5 year old kid as well?" Elliot says.

"The 5 year old… won't be born until next year." Carly says after Elliot lowers his hand, both hearing Channel X being blasted loudly from the rapidly approaching Bodhi. "Fuck. Bad timing." She mutters, Elliot knowing it was Trevor looking for Carly.

"Don't give him any indication that you know until Sam tells you, to anyone else, we never met… and my name's Elliot." Elliot says before backing away, Carly turning around to see no trace that he'd ever been there anyway.

Carly walked out of the alleyway, jumping back as Trevor stopped, almost hitting her with the Bodhi.

"Where the fuck have you been?!" Trevor shouts after getting out of the Bodhi.

"Oh, says the asshole who left me stranded in Grapeseed?! Lot of pissed off people there, especially the deadbeats!" Carly says angrily before walking away from Trevor and towards the Lost MC campground, which pissed him off even more.

"Carly Jade!" Trevor yells.

"Bite me!" Carly yelled back, flipping Trevor off.

* * *

 **Present time…**

"Well, you always had a habit of pissing him off." Elliot says.

"Yeah… well, I guess… this is the first time for John, Sam and Scarlett meeting you." Carly says.

"It is… whereas I've known you all for years." Elliot says.

"She had a habit of pissing him off? Trevor was born pissed off. And how do you know us?" Johnny says.

"Well, I'm a time traveller and we don't meet in the right order. To me, we met… almost 7 years ago now." Elliot says.

"Wrong order… I-" Carly says, cut off by her phone ringing. Carly pressed the decline button, sending Trevor to voicemail.

" _Hey, it's Carly Klebitz. You know what to do."_

" _Yeah, I know what to do alright, I know I'm gonna beat the shit out of someone!"_ They heard Trevor yell.

"Yeah… I think he's pissed about my new swimming career, he apparently doesn't like me going on live TV in just a bathing suit." Scarlett says.

"Well, it ain't his problem." Carly says before answering the phone. "You hear that?! Leave Scarlett the fuck alone!" She shouts at Trevor.

"No fucking way! There is no way she's gonna be off on live TV in just a fucking swimsuit, or on live TV full fucking stop!" Trevor yells.

"My choice, Trevor! At least I actually have a decent career and I'm not moving guns and drugs like you are, you fucking hypocrite!" Scarlett shouts once the phone is on speaker.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't have a decent career, just not that! Can't you at least go to one where you don't expose yourself so much that the next step up is being a porn video slut?!" Trevor shouts, Scarlett losing it.

"It's called sports, Trevor! It's what I've always been good at! And to be honest, I'd be doing running instead if you hadn't fucked my ankle up by making the escalator tear it off!" Scarlett yells.

"Who the-" Trevor shouts, Carly hanging up and blocking Trevor's number. Carly rubbed the back of her head in aggravation, Elliot seeing the frustration in her face.

"I don't care what he thinks… I just hope that he doesn't try to trash the tournament." Scarlett says.

"I just wish that Trevor dropped dead when he had that heart attack two years ago." Carly growls. She then saw the look on Elliot's face and knew that he knew something. "What is it?" She asks.

"Spoilers." Elliot says simply.

"I feel like I'm trapped in Back To The Future." Carly says, Elliot laughing a bit. "You saw all three movies, didn't you?" She asks.

"Yep… and I remember seeing the 2047 remake of the first one… had a modern supercar instead of the DMC 12, I think it was a Porsche." Elliot says.


	2. Time traveller's past

**Alderney, 10/24/95…**

"What the fuck is your problem, Billy?! I lose my virginity, you go batshit crazy but you go and fuck most of the girls in the clubhouse, then you just shoot Heroin up your arm!" 15 year old Gionna yelled, Elliot watching the two from a distance.

"That's because unlike you, most of the girls in the clubhouse are over 17!" Billy shouts.

"I can make my own choices, Billy. I'm not a little kid." Gionna says before walking away, stopping under the highway and looking out at the West River, Elliot approaching her. "Are you lost, mister?" She asks.

"Sort of… I was born here, but… not this version." Elliot says, glancing at the highway and remembering the place he was born, Liberty City in the year 2072, where the highways were all old and rarely used, replaced by the skyways, newer bridges with up to 7 lanes that were elevated up lever with the skyscrapers, hence the name, the skyways.

"Someday, I'm gonna leave the worst place in America behind… and leave Billy Grey behind with it." Gionna says.

"Trust me, as someone who's been around quite a bit… no matter where in the world, what city or country you go to, there is always a criminal underworld that's gonna bite you on the ass." Elliot says.

"I… I just don't get it… all I did was what a normal teenage girl usually does, there's no reason for Billy to be so pissed off!" Gionna says angrily.

"To say one thing, you are underage… but there are many girls who do underage stuff, I once knew a girl who lost her virginity at 11… accidental and not her intention or what she wanted, but it still happened." Elliot says.

At the mention of not what she wanted, Gionna instinctively rubbed the scar on her neck… the scar she wished would just disappear. Gionna looked up, only to find that Elliot was gone.

* * *

 **Present time…**

"Being who I was back then, I thought Billy would just talk to her, not yell at her." Johnny says once everyone was at the Klebitz house.

"I've seen the same situation before, between my dad and younger sister… there's a reason he flipped like he did." Elliot says before walking up closer to Johnny. "If he was anything like my dad was to my sister, he was pissed because part of him wanted that girl's virginity for himself." He says quietly.

"Billy was crazy but he would've never done that to Gionna, especially after-" Johnny says, Elliot figuring it out.

"Just think about it, because it was the same with my dad… you thought of her as a little sister, but he didn't, otherwise he would've never done some of the things he did. So, he wants to take her virginity when she's old enough so he keeps her around and stays as friends… until one day, someone else takes it from him, so off he goes, using the underage as an excuse while slowly, because what he wanted from Gionna is now something he can't have, he slowly cares less and less about her until eventually, he'd gladly kill or hurt her. It was exactly the same with my dad and younger sister." Elliot says.

Johnny thought more about it, remembering what Gionna told him when she showed up at the apartment.

* * *

 **10/25/95, 4:38am…**

"Piss off!" Johnny yelled, still drunk.

"Jonathan Klebitz, you better open this fucking door and have a damn good explanation on why you told Billy what happened!" Gionna yelled furiously, continuing to pound on the door. Johnny managed to stand up and walk to the door, opening it.

"Of all the things you tell Billy, you told him I lost my virginity?! What the hell?!" Gionna yells after walking in, Johnny closing the door.

"I didn't think he'd… act out, I just thought he'd want to talk to you! You know… be a supportive friend." Johnny says, shaking most of it off but still a bit drunk.

"A supportive friend does not go calling me a tramp who should be working in the Red Light District, Johnny! And that's just one of the things Billy said to me earlier!" Gionna says, Johnny completely waking up. Gionna broke down in tears again, Johnny trying to calm her down but stumbled a bit, Gionna helping him sit down. "Too much whiskey again?" She asks.

"I didn't think I'd be needed by anyone tonight." Johnny says, rubbing his eyes as they started aching as an aftereffect of the drunkness.

"Yeah and I didn't think Billy was such an asshole. How the fuck did Mikey put up with him for so long?" Gionna says, sitting down as she was slightly sore. Johnny saw part of a bruise, reached over and pulled Gionna's coat sleeve up, seeing what else Billy had done.

"John, if you're gonna get piss drunk, at least don't leave your bike keys on the steps." Mikey says after walking in, seeing Gionna. "Oh, hey kiddo." He says.

"Mikey… I kind of fucked up." Johnny says.

* * *

 **Present time…**

"You were crazy back then, weren't ya?" Carly says, laughing a bit as she rested her head on Johnny's shoulder.

"How about when-" Sam starts to say, Carly giving her that look that says _"Shut up, Sam!"_

"Well hey… I'd suggest some rest for us all. Big day tomorrow, I believe." Elliot says, glancing at Scarlett, who nodded.

"You alright, Scar?" Sam asks, seeing the look on her face.

"I… I'm nervous, but I'm excited." Scarlett says.

Carly stood up when she heard the doorbell ringing, walked over and opened it, 12 year old Theo McCall hugging her tightly.

"Hey, kiddo. How was your day?" Carly says as Ashley and Clint walk over to them.

"I'm in trouble." Theo says looking down to the ground, a small devilish grin on his face.

"What happened?" Carly asks as they let go, 3 year old Jocelyn running out and hugging Theo.

"I said some bad words the at teacher today." Theo says.

"Little cousin, I yelled every bad word I knew at my teacher when I was 8 and she had a go at me for me forgetting homework." Scarlett says after also giving Theo a hug.

"He's not allowed to go to school tomorrow, teacher's orders. So he will spend the day with me at the tattoo shop." Ashley says.

"Better idea, Aunt Ash. Bring all the old gang along, I'm in a big swimming tournament tomorrow." Scarlett says.

"Trevor causes any trouble, you bet we'll toss him out on his backside." Clint says, hugging Jocelyn. "You are getting so tall, little one." He says.

"Thanks, because… I don't want this ruined… I'm not necessarily focused on winning, though that would be nice… this is the opening gateway to my chosen future, how I want to live my life." Scarlett says.

"Trevor will never respect anyone else's life choices." Carly says.

"Yeah he's screwed up his life so now he wants to screw up everyone else's." Ashley says, remembering the big fight her and Trevor had before she went to college.

"He doesn't have to respect me, he's never been a grandfather or any kind to me. He just has to be stopped from disrespecting the choices… which is what I'm counting on you all for." Scarlett says.

' _What happened to Uncle T? If he ever really existed.'_ Carly thought, Johnny lightly resting his hand on her right thigh and rubbing it a bit as 8 year old twins Michael and Michelle ran in, jumping on Ashley and Clint.

"Reminds me of when they turned up at mine, Rys's and our kids' place after Carlos was able to walk, he ran and nearly pushed Ashley over." Sam says.

"Which reminds me, how's Ariana doing?" Johnny asks, everyone remembering that because of how badly Sam's already existing internal damage had been worsened by two previous pregnancies, Ari didn't develop properly and had a few disorders and problems, the most noticeable being the soon to turn 6 year old's red eyes with darker red pupils, the left of which was colourblind.

"She's alright, her lungs are certainly better now." Sam says, everyone remembering that a few weeks beforehand, Ariana terrified everyone when out of the blue, she had an asthmatic attack when she hadn't even had asthma.

"Hey Theo. Wasn't there something that you wanted to tell everyone?" Ashley says.

"Yeah, I'm going to be a big brother soon." Theo says.

Carly stood up and hugged Ashley… but a rageful scream caught their attention and everyone saw Trevor.


	3. Enough of yout insanity

**Chapter 3: Enough Of Your Insanity**

 **Carly's P.O.V**

"Stay in the house!" I say to the others before closing the door and storming over to Trevor. "Get your crazy ass outta here, now! It's Ashley's and Clint's lives and you can't stop them or any of us from having more kids!" I shout at him.

Trevor tries to shove me out of the way but I lift my right knee up, hitting him right below the belt and making him fall to the ground, his screams echoing. Ashley stepped outside a hand placed protectively onto her stomach.

"Why can't you just respect anyone wishes for once or be happy about having grandchildren?" Ashley asks.

"You're both too-" Trevor starts to say, a rock hitting him in the face.

"Leave my mom and aunt alone, you lunatic!" We hear Jason shout, another rock in his hand. That's how I acted at 11 when someone would insult my parents, I'd grab the nearest thing and hit whoever insulted them with it.

Trevor stands up and lunges at Jason but I tackle Trevor to the ground, my fist repeatedly slamming into Trevor's face. No one hurts my family, no one!

"Mom, stop! He got what he deserved!" Jason says, Johnny running out and pulling me off of Trevor as Jason and Ashley went into the house, Sam running over to us as Trevor pulls himself up, blood pouring from his nose and mouth.

"You… hit your Uncle T." Trevor says.

"You're not Uncle T… you never were Uncle T, you wouldn't try to hurt mine and Johnny's kids or your own grandkids if you were." I say, Trevor looking at me in rage. Next minute, Trevor let out a scream as an arrow went into the back of his left leg.

"Midnight!" Trevor yelled before Midnight smacked her bow over his head knocking him out.

"That's no way to treat family, T." Midnight says while placing her bow over her shoulder.

"Aunt M, where have you been lately?" I ask, both of us hugging.

"Been traveling with Packie and the kids." Midnight says. The rest of us walk into the house after Trevor leaves, Jason immediately hugging Midnight.

"Great aunt M, Trevor was mean to Mom and Auntie Ash so I hit him with a rock." Jason says.

"Good one kiddo. Hey guess who's coming home soon?" Midnight asks.

"Jackson?" Jason asks, Midnight nodding. Jackson was doing a gap year at the moment, he's in Africa, teaching kids.

"So what's all this craziness going on with Trevor anyway?" Midnight asks.

"He's mad that I've chosen to become a professional swimmer." Scarlett says.

"Hey Scar. Good on you for making that choice, don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise." Midnight says, hugging Scarlett.

"Trevor's too loud and too mean! I hate him!" Jocelyn says, climbing up on Johnny's lap and hugging him, Johnny wrapping his arms around her.

"I think everyone hates Uncle Trevor." 16 year old Annie says walking over.

"Annie, hey there, kiddo." I say, me and Annie hugging. She's about 5'8" now, Packie said that Katie was that tall at 16.

"Guess what I'm going to do when I turn 17?" Annie asks.

"What are you going to do Annie?" I ask.

"I'm going to apply and audition to go to Juilliard." Annie says.

"Annie, that's great." I say after we let go. Annie loves to dance and wants to become a professional dancer.

Everyone should be able to chase their dreams without a lunatic trying to control them.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"Packie!" Trevor yelled, having shown up at Midnight and Packie's house in North Chumash.

"Jesse, Mia go upstairs and stay up there." Packie says, Mia and Jesse running up the stairs. Packie walked over and opened the door.

"Midnight shot me with an arrow! You don't do that to family!" Trevor shouts.

"You haven't been much of a brother to her or much of a father to Sam and Ashley! Don't get me started on how you've treated Carly!" Packie says.

"And how have I been horrible to them?!" Trevor shouts.

"Scarlett lost part of her leg because you felt like she was a mistake! You hurt Sam by hurting her child and repeatedly tried to hurt Carly and Johnny's family! You freaked the hell out when Ashley decided to go to college because she wanted a better life and when Midnight didn't want to become a drifter again, you abandoned her! Then you have a go at her for letting Jackson take a gap year over in Africa!" Packie says.

"You all were making mistakes, I was trying to correct them!" Trevor yells.

"Making mistakes?! We're all having normals lives, just because you don't know what normal means doesn't mean you have to fuck up everyone else's lives!" Packie yelled.

After a while, Packie checked on Mia and Jesse after having locked the door.

"Daddy, why was Trevor shouting?" Mia asks.

"Because he doesn't like the choices that some of us have made." Packie says.

"Doesn't mean he can control us! He's done worse things!" Jesse says, Mia nodding in agreement.

"Yeah he has. Don't ever let him ruin your dreams okay?" Packie says.

"Okay." Both kids said, Packie hugging them.

Packie remembered the night Jason was born and how Trevor tried to stop him from being born. It was also the same night that Jesse was born.

* * *

 **4/18/21, Mount Zonah…**

"Hey there. What happened to you?" Carly says, holding Jason in her arms as Packie walked in, bruises forming on him.

"I went after Trevor because of what he did." Packie says.

"And he did that to you?" Carly says as Packie walks over, Jason babbling at Packie curiously.

"Hi there, little one." Packie says.

"He likes you… he likes his Uncle Packie." Carly says as Johnny walks in, Midnight following him. "Hey, Aunt M." She says.

"Hey Carly. Just think in about 10 weeks, little Jason will have a cousin." Midnight says rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah. Ain't that right little guy? Not too much longer." Carly says as Midnight walked over, lightly stroking Jason's head. Midnight gripped onto the side of the bed as a pain went through her.

"False alarm." Midnight says rubbing her stomach.

"Oh good. It's a little bit too early for the baby to be born yet." Carly says.

"Yeah it is." Midnight says as another pain went through again, everyone becoming worried. Midnight took a deep breath, still rubbing her stomach.

"I think I'm going into labor." Midnight groaned, Packie helping her out of the room.


	4. Trying to calm it down

**Present time, Later that night…**

"Hey… Jocelyn finally fall asleep?" Sam says, Carly nodding.

"3 year olds get a bit cranky sometimes." Carly says.

"Scar can't sleep… to be expected, with all the nerves. Tomorrow could decide her future." Sam says.

"Yeah… not the first sleepless night one of us has had." Carly says, her and Sam sitting down and Carly turning the TV on, keeping the volume low as Miami Vice started, _Killshot_ being the episode airing now.

"You remember how badly she needed sleep after she got the scar on her chest? She didn't just sleep a little, she stopped altogether." Sam says, Carly remembering how when she had been spending some time with the Caril family, they found out exactly how badly Scarlett was doing…

* * *

 **2 years ago, Caril cliffside house…**

"Mommy… where's Scarlett? She hasn't come out of her bedroom yet." Little 8 year old Carlos says, pointing to Scarlett's bedroom door, which was still closed.

Sam stood up and walked to Scarlett's room, knocking on the door. Scarlett opened it, still in her pajamas and looking like she hadn't slept at all.

"Scarlett… how long has it been since you've slept?" Carly asks after walking over, having seen the redness in Scarlett's half open eyes.

"I haven't slept since it happened… I can't…" Scarlett says, her tiredness clear in her voice too.

Carly carefully pulled Scarlett into a hug, Scarlett returning the hug as she cried into Carly's shoulder.

"I hate this… it hurts." Scarlett sobs, Sam thinking before running into the kitchen, finding and opening Scarlett's box of pain relief pills the doctors had prescribed to her… only two were gone, she hadn't had any since the day after the attack which was now 5 days ago.

"Scarlett…" Sam says.

"I hate that stuff… it makes me fall asleep… then I start remembering what happened." Scarlett says quietly, Carly lightly stroking Scarlett's hair to comfort her.

* * *

 **Present time…**

"2 decades later, she's still a tiny thing." Johnny says quietly, picking a now sleeping Carly up in his arms.

"Some things never change." Sam says.

"Why are you still up?" Johnny asks.

"Scar decided to go for a jog so I'm waiting for her to get back, and Ariana needs to be monitored 24/7 right now… I really hope she gets better as she grows up, if she still has all these problems as an adult, it'll be impossible to make any sort of living for herself." Sam says.

The door opened, Scarlett walking in and seeing Carly asleep.

"Some things don't change… how's Ari, is she asleep?" Scarlett says quietly.

"For the moment, she's all normal… but we all know… she could plunge right down at the blink of an eye, that's why I'm still up… it's a hard job, taking care of her… takes a lot to bear with." Sam says, glancing at Ariana's room and at the monitor, which was still looking normal.

Later when everyone was asleep, Johnny found himself remembering something…

* * *

 **10/28/95, Alderney…**

"Don't know why I keep coming here, he ain't coming back." Johnny heard Gionna say after getting off his Hexer and walking under the overpass. Johnny could see that since the fight 4 nights ago between Gionna and Billy that Gionna hadn't gotten any sleep.

"Where are you?" Gionna muttered under her breath, unaware that Johnny was listening until Johnny picked up some newly fallen snow and threw it at her. "Oh, very funny, Johnny." She says, turning around.

"Want to explain who you're waiting for?" Johnny asks.

"I… I ran into someone a few nights ago and… I keep coming back here, thinking he'll show up. I should just go home." Gionna says, turning to walk away but saw some snow and picked it up, hurling it at Johnny.

"The hell was that for?!" Johnny says, brushing the snow off his face.

"Throwing snow at me." Gionna says, smirking a bit.

* * *

 **Present time…**

"Carlos… go back to your own room." Scarlett says sleepily, thinking Carlos is poking her back.

"You've been running this late?" Scarlett hears, turning and seeing Elliot.

"When it's dark, there are less people and cars around the hills, that's when I prefer to run." Scarlett says, pulling her hair out of it's ponytail and letting it fall loose down her back, reaching her shoulderblades. Elliot laughed a little when he looked at Scarlett's beige running tank top, the writing on the front saying ' _I run this town, one mile at a time.'_

"This city's too loud." Elliot says.

"Well, where did you grow up?" Scarlett asks as Elliot sits next to her.

"Liberty city, late 21st century… all the cars have electric engines then, the city's almost silent." Elliot says.

"All electric… so much for us running out of fuels to make electricity with." Scarlett says.

"Well… the electricity in that time is produced primarily from heat… in the future, they developed a way to use simple heat to create power, so things like volcanoes and heat waves become power sources." Elliot says.

Scarlett sat up, hearing her phone ringing.

' _Fuck off, Trevor!'_ Scarlett texts to Trevor instead of answering his call.


	5. Sabotage

**The next day…**

Scarlett climbed up the ladder and walked onto the diving board as Elliot ran into the building, Trevor trying to stop him.

"I saw you earlier, I saw what you were doing, Trevor!" Elliot shouts, shoving Trevor down and running to the pool, jumping in when he and everyone heard Scarlett screaming. Elliot jumped into the pool, grabbing Scarlett and pulling her out of it, Sam and Rys running over to them.

"Elliot?!" Scarlett says, Sam and Rys seeing the outside of her right leg with a chemical burn up her lower leg. Elliot managed to pull himself out, his whole lower body covered with the same burns.

"Scarlett… just listen-" Elliot says.

"Don't you dare say it doesn't matter, that we'll meet again because we won't meet again, not to both of us!" Scarlett says, by instinct reaching and grabbing Elliot's hand, squeezing it.

"It's all still to happen for you… the desert flood… the singing skyline of Los Santos, the complete drought of the earth… you've got it all ahead of you." Elliot manages to say.

Trevor tried to sneak out the back… only to be hit with a shovel upside the head, falling and looking up, seeing a madder than hell Carly.

"What did Elliot mean by he saw what you did earlier?!" Carly demanded.

"Look at the water." Trevor says, Carly looking at the water where Scarlett had jumped into it from the diving board, seeing it with many tiny bubbles, like soda… then she put it together with the burns and the strange smell and realised Trevor had put another chemical into the water that was reacting with the already existing chlorine.

Trevor screamed again as Carly hit him with the shovel, this time breaking several of Trevor's ribs.

"You tried to fucking kill her! How about I break one of your legs next and throw you in there, Trevor?!" Carly shouts, slamming the shovel onto Trevor's left leg and breaking it, Johnny pulling Carly back as Trevor pulled himself up as Ashley and Clint took the kids outside to the cars.

"A beating is what I get for trying to fix the mistakes you've all made?!" Trevor shouts.

"A beating is less than what you deserve for trying to kill Scarlett!" Carly yells, Sam having heard that.

"He did what?!" Sam says after walking over.

"He put something in the water, that's why Scarlett and Elliot are burned and why the kids were screaming-" Carly says, handing the shovel to Sam before she and Johnny ran outside to the kids to check on them.

"You hurt Scarlett and traumatized Carlos, Ari, Jason, Michael, Michelle, Jocelyn and Theo?! What the fuck-" Sam says angrily, breaking Trevor's right arm with the shovel and making him scream in pain. "-IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She yells.

"ME?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH EVERYONE ELSE?!" Trevor yells.

"There is only one mistake we made and that was letting you back into our lives!" Sam shouts, stopping when Scarlett walks over and grabs the shovel from Sam.

"He's dead… you get that, Trevor?! HE'S DEAD!" Scarlett says, yelling at the end before ramming the shovel downwards, the sharp edge taking a large chunk out of Trevor's leg, Trevor screaming in agony as Scarlett twisted the shovel. "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT, HUH?! FEELING YOUR FOOT BEING TORN OFF HURTS, DOESN'T IT?!" She yells.

Sam and Scarlett left, leaving Trevor behind and ending up at the hospital to get Scarlett's leg fixed up.

"Aunt Carly was right, Trevor's hell walking on earth." Scarlett says numbly, Sam lightly hugging her.

After a while, the two ended up at the Klebitz house, seeing Carly managing to calm down a crying Jocelyn while Johnny distracted the twins and Jason, Carlos, Ari and Theo talked, trying to keep their minds off this.

"Well… that's a contest and the next two months of swimming out the window." Scarlett says.

"I hate Trevor! Why is he so evil?!" Jocelyn says, Carly cradling the frightened 3 year old close to her.

"He just wants to make everyone feel bad for their choices. Jojo, you remember me saying that some people are just mean?" Carly says, Jocelyn nodding.

' _I miss those days when Scarlett was that little.'_ Sam thought.

"Trevor's scary, I don't like him." Michael says, Scarlett getting up and crouching down in front of him.

"Good, hold onto that scare, that fear. Those emotions, the fear, you know what they are? They're superpowers. Right now, your heart is beating over a hundred times a minute, you could run faster and longer than ever, think quicker, react with more precision than at any other time. Don't let the fear get you, you get the fear, weaponise it!" Scarlett says before standing up and next to Michael, who started running in circles around the couch alongside Scarlett.

Michael ran over to Johnny, who picked him up.

"Everything alright, buddy?" Johnny says.

"Scarlett said fear will make me faster, and it worked!" Michael says, Scarlett smiling as she sat back down.

' _There are days I wish I had just offed Trevor after he shot Carly!'_ Johnny thought, Sam looking at him like she knew what he was thinking.

Scarlett stood up, walking into one of the guest rooms and closing the door.

She just wanted some time to herself, trying to process all that's happened.

' _Drought of the earth… singing skyline of Los Santos… what does it all mean?'_ Scarlett thought, trying to think before she remembered what Eliot said. ' _Of course… it means it's all still to happen for me… I'll see him again and again, just… not in the right order.'_


End file.
